


Lemon and mint

by AuburnWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I blame Aidan Gillen's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnWolf/pseuds/AuburnWolf
Summary: Everything belongs to GRRM, I just have a weird imagination. Thanks George.





	Lemon and mint

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to GRRM, I just have a weird imagination. Thanks George.

He entered in the room and he was immediately surrounded by a light cloud of hit steam. He closed his eyes and smiled. Outside it was snowing, heavily, and that biting cold, unbearable, just made you wish to disappear. He took off his cloak and let it fall on the floor, not making any sound. He closed his eyes again and breathed deeply: jasmine and lemon. The air was soaking with this smell. He smiled again, and tasted the essence: her skin always smelled like that.

He got closer to the marble bathtub in the middle of the room. He stopped to look at her. She was immersed in the tub, water barely covering her breasts, he could see her curves. Sansa had her hair gathered in a bun, and he could see her perfect milky neck. She kept her eyes closed, savouring the scents in the air. Even in this position, quite vulnerable, she had a royal presence; her back, perfectly straight, her arms placed harmoniously on the edges, the little delicate nose, her round plumpy lips, half-closed, her fronthead, barely pearled with sweat. Silently, he arranged himself behind her, to be embraced by her voice: "Petyr..you shouldn't be here". There was a note of reprimand, in her voice, but it was strangely warm, playful...and sensual. Petyr got even closer, he moved a finger on her back, from shoulder to shoulder, and bent to place a sweet kiss in the middle of her back, behind her neck. "My Queen". Sansa shivered and breathed deeply, with pleasure...he thought. He smiled against her skin and she felt it. Sansa turned her face, a little, and opened an eye to check his moves. Petyr moved, caressed her neck, softly, lingering on that spot, making her shut her eyes and moan. He went on, with the same rhythm, on her shoulder, on her arm, lingering on her silky skin. 

They kept playing like that, for a while, not as predator and prey, but as two animals ready to attack in a game of seduction. Petyr arranged himself in front of her, and stepped back. He started staring at her with his piercing grey eyes and his smirk. Sansa, then, decided to attack. She lifted a leg and put it on the edge of the tub. She did the same with the other one. She smiled, amused, and positioned herself better in the tub. Sansa lifted her right hand, caressed her neck, her breasts, to brought it back to her lips. She sucked her finger, for a long time, a torture for him, never breaking their gaze. She moved her hand again on her breasts, to put it back in the water, to caress herself in her core, places he couldn't see but only imagine. "You're quite overdressed, my Lord", she said, with a deeper lower voice and eyes darkened with lust. Petyr swallowed noisily and started to undress. Sansa got on her knees and moved to the other side, showing him herself, in all her beauty. Petyr moved closer, immediately, giving her a kiss, deep and everlasting, leaving them breathless. She could smell mint, she loved how he always smelled like mint. He broke the kiss and Sansa tried to keep him closer, hiding her face in the socket of his neck. He stood up, to look better at her: she was standing on her knees, in the water, with messy hair, long auburn locks falling down her breast, small but firm, her rosy nipples now timidly turgid, ready to be tasted and covered in kisses, her lips now redder and swallen, shiny eyes. She had never been more beautiful then that...and he doubted she ever could be more beautiful than that...maybe only screaming her name, begging for mercy. He finished to undress, making her smile, anticipating what would have happened. She blushed. He joined her in the tub, hugging her, in a tangle of lust and love. 

She did screamed his name.


End file.
